


Bad Dean

by Zombiecat



Series: Bad Dog/Good Kitty [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Play, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Castiel, Dog Dean, M/M, Marking, Possessive Dean, Rimming, Season 9, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiecat/pseuds/Zombiecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by episode 09x05. To solve a case, Dean drinks a concoction to be able to communicate with a dog. When the effects of the spell have Dean exhibiting canine behavior, Sam calls Castiel for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevilMadeMeDoIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilMadeMeDoIt/gifts).



> For Erin. Happy Birthday, Sweetums!

“So fair warning, he’s a little.. different.”

“As you’ve said, several times, Sam.” 

“Cas!” Dean runs at him and knocks him to the floor.

“I like your scent best of all.” He burrows his face into Castiel’s neck.

“Dean! No! Down! Uh.. sorry.” Sam says sheepishly.

“No, it’s.. “ Castiel gasps a little when he crawls along his body. “It’s fine.”

“Yeah, so it was for a case and he drank this-“

“Cas, don’t leave again.” Dean rests his forehead on Castiel’s a little above him so he has to look up from an inch away. “You took forever to come back.”

Sam grabs him by the collar of his flannel and hauls him up next to him. Cas sits up on his elbows and tries to focus on Sam but Dean’s open exuberant smile is hard to ignore. It’s like a Dean without the worry or all his decades of baggage.

“He was supposed to be fine after he took the reversal.. uh I guess you’d call it a potion? Anyway as you can see..” 

“It didn’t work.” Castiel finishes, getting to his feet as Dean watches his every move like he might pounce on him any minute. “Can I see the original text for the spell you used?” 

“Sure.” Dean suddenly makes a break for Cas again and Sam grabs him around the middle and holds him back. “C’mon, Dean.”

They get him into the library and Cas reads through a page or two of Latin. Dean’s in a chair across from him, but his leg is bouncing like he can’t keep still. 

“Anything?”

“The reversal spell will take longer to take effect. It appears his behavior should be back to normal.. well it doesn’t specify exactly when but I’m sure-“

“Could you maybe stick around for a bit? He kinda gets into everything.. he raided the kitchen and ate three boxes of cookies before I realized it last night.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea. For your safety, I shouldn’t-“

“Just a few hours so I can get some sleep? He might even be back to normal by then. Besides.. It’s obvious he misses you.”

Castiel frowns but ends up saying, “Okay.”

“Maybe take him for a walk.” Sam smirks, able to find the humor in it after hearing his brother would be okay. “There’s a little mom n’ pop grocery store up the road if you’re hungry.. like a mile if you follow the trail away from the bunker. Thanks, Cas!”

“You’re welcome, Sam.” He says, watching Dean wearily.

“Be a good boy, Dean!” His brother throws over his shoulder, walking towards his room.

“Bye, Sam!” He says not taking his eyes from Castiel, like any sudden movement could provoke him. After a moment, he inhales deeply and rolls his eyes back.

“Dean? Are you.. okay?”

“Do you have any idea what you do to me? Everything smells like you now. It’s driving me crazy.” The chair falls backwards when he gets up too quickly and Castiel stands too, backing away slowly.

“Why don’t we get you some fresh air?” He says, heading towards the door. Dean follows. 

Once Dean’s outside, he takes off down the path Sam spoke about.

“Wait! Dean!” Cas hurries after him. He loses him and spins listening for any noise. Out of nowhere, Dean barrels into his side and sends them rolling. Dean ends up on top, kissing along cheek and chin and lips. Quick and with little slips of tongue like he was tasting him. 

Cas flips them and holds a writhing Dean down with hands on his wrists. “Stop.” Dean stills but smiles up at him. “We are going to the store. Do you understand?”

Dean nods and Castiel lets him up. When he’s to his knees, Dean grabs him by the back of the neck and kisses him hard. Then gets to his feet and waits for him as if nothing happened. As if he hadn’t just made the ex-angel’s world tilt a little. Since he’d become human.. how many times had he woken up over-heated and feeling Dean’s phantom lips doing what he’d so carelessly just done.

“C’mon Cas! We can get pie!”

He gets to his feet, shakily and follows after an excited Dean.

When they cross the threshold of the ancient doorway, there’s a loud buzzing sound announcing their presence. Dean’s surprised into a bark.

“You alright there, Son?” A burley man with a scruffy graying beard behind the counter asks. 

When Dean just squints at him, distrustfully, Castiel says, “My apologizes. He’s not feeling well.”

He quickly pulls Dean down one of the stores five isles and heads to the back with the refrigerated items behind glass doors. He finds the microwave dinner he’s been favoring since he’s started having to eat. Snagging four bags of jerky, Dean yells, “Cas! Cas!” and he holds out the hand-held basket for them.

When a well-dressed brunette smiles at Cas as she passes, Dean growls, “Hey! Don’t you look at him, Bitch!”

Cas mutters an awkward apology to her shocked face and walks down another aisle just so Dean will follow. There’s a young man stocking cans and Dean already starts another growl in the back of his throat so Castiel backs up and goes to the last aisle containing petfood and cattlefeed where he needs absolutely nothing. Breathing out a sigh at the absurdity of their situation, he feels arms encircle his chest and Dean pulls him back tight against his hard front.

“Dean? Are you alright?” He asks over his shoulder.

“Yeah..” He rubs nose behind his ear. “Mmm, I wanna knot you, Cas.”

“What?!” He says too loud.

“You’re mine and there’s too many other people around that think you could be theirs.”

Castiel blows out a breath. “Dean. I know this is hard for you to understand right now, but these impulses you’re feeling.. they’re not real.” He steps forward and Dean lets him, hands falling to his sides as he turns to face him.

“Do you have someone else? You don’t smell like anyone else..”

“Well, no..”

“Good. You smell like me now. But it’s not enough.”

“Dean, we should probably leave..” When he turns away to check whether anyone is taking notice of the noise Dean is making, Castiel is pushed against a wall of dogfood by Dean’s body at his back.

“It’s all I can think about.” He says in his ear. “Bending you over..” Dean arches forward to show him just how ready he is.

“Dean.. stop this. It’s a spell.” He rolls his eyes back when Dean grabs his hips to rub his erection against his ass.

An older woman pushes her cart into the aisle then scoffs and walks away quickly, heels clicking.

“We should go.”

“Go mate?”

“No, go home before we are escorted out. I am fairly certain we have made enough of a scene.”

Dean doesn’t let go. 

“Please, Dean.” 

He licks behind his ear once. “Okay. For now.”

When he’s released, Castiel walks on without looking back. His body is confused and hot. He needed to get Dean back before he gave in to letting him.. This wasn’t Dean. This didn’t count. Dean would be embarrassed and angry when he was himself again. The last thing the real Dean had said to him was he had to go.

Dean walks beside him and catches his hand to hold as they walk.. as if he had to be touching him at least. Castiel gave it to him, even though it was almost worse than the previous more intimate touches. He pays for their food, pie included, with Dean glaring at the stock boy who was now running the register and looking between them with raised eyebrows. As soon as he got his change, Dean takes his hand back roughly.

They get outside and once they’re off the main road and into the woods, Dean runs ahead. Cas smiles and walks behind him leisurely. 

“Don’t you love it outside?”

“I do.”

“We should spend more time outside. You and me. All the time!”

“Dean, do you remember that you..”

“Yeah, Cas?” He turns to him, grinning big.

“You told me to go.”

His face falls. “Had to protect Sammy. It hurt but..” He looks up like he just realized he didn’t have to be sad. “But you’re here now. Stay!”

“Dean…”

“Please, Cas. Stay. Missed you.”

“I’ll stay until you tell me to leave.” Which would probably be as soon as he was better.

“Good.” He grabs Cas’ wrist and brings it to his nose as they walk. Cas lets him. Licking over his wrist, Dean suddenly asks, “Can we knot now?”

Castiel takes his wrist back and tries to be patient. “Dean, you don’t have the anatomy to do what you are proposing and were you in your right mind, you would be very uncomfortable by this conversation. It’s a-”

“It’s not just because of the bad tasting drink. I think about mating with you a lot.”

Cas frowns at him. “Since you took the spelled drink…”

“No. Waaay before that too.”

Castiel just stares at him, which his mouth slightly parted. 

“Sometimes I think about you mating me too. Which doesn’t make any sense.. do you even have a knot?”

“What? Um no and neither do you.” Squinting, he asks, “So you think about us... together?”

“Mating.”

Cas blushes. “Right. You think about us mating?”

“Oh yeah. And licking you. And you licking me and-“

“Okay, I understand.” He swallows and tries to get his pulse under control. Images of Dean on his knees in front of him keep popping up unbidden. 

Dean comes close while he’s staring red-faced at the ground and rubs the heel of his palm against the front of Castiel’s jeans. “Mmm, you smell even better now.”

“Dean.” He gasps and tries to push him back. “You don’t even know what you’re doing.”

“Yeah, I do. You want me. I can tell.” He kisses him, licking into his mouth and Castiel makes a helpless whimpering noise. When Dean pulls back to lick his lips, Cas blinks and says, “It’s not that simple.”

The only warning he gets is Dean’s mischievous smile. “It can be.” He shoves him suddenly and Cas trips on a foot hooked behind his leg. He falls on his ass with Dean only a second behind him, pushing him flat on his back. Dean braces arms in the leaves next to his head.

“See? Easy.” He drops down to kiss along his jaw then back to his neck. Humming, he says, “Love this spot.”

“I can tell.” Castiel says breathlessly. 

He should stop this. It’s cruel to have to push him away after so long of impossible thoughts. Longing for something that he thought Dean would never return. But he’d said he thought about them.. together. No. That was an excuse. He knew Dean wouldn’t have made this leap.. but it’s hard to concentrate on when he’s reaching inbetween them and tearing at his pants like buttons are too complicated to bother with. Pulling up his hoodie and shirt, Dean burrows against his warm stomach and inhales deeply. He nips at the sensitive skin just above his belly button. The sight of Cas' exposed belly seems to amp Dean up even more and he dips lower to mouth against his straining dick, trapped behind his half-opened pants.

“Dean..” He gasps.

“Yeah. Say my name again, Cas.”

“Dean.” He grits out, getting caught up in the feel of his scratchy cheek rubbing over the bulge in his pants.

“I like that a lot.” He roughly flips him over so he’s pressed into the leaves and grass. Dean covers his body on all fours. When Cas pushes to his hands and knees, Dean is molded to his back and bumps his groin against his ass.

“This is how it should be. Don’t you see that, Cas? Don’t you feel it?”

He bites at the back of his neck just this side of pain. 

“Yes.. I always feel it.” He pants as Dean pulls his jeans and boxers down over his hips. They bunch at his bent knees. 

“Dean.. are you sure..” He should stop this, he should st-

Dean’s tongue is licking its way deep inside him. He cries out and falls forward with only one hand to brace him.

“That’s.. What..”

“Good?” Dean asks before burying the tip of his tongue further.

“Yess..” He doesn’t have room for a more coherent thought or word. Just yes. Over and over. In his head and sometimes stumbling out of his slack mouth. Everything he does feels amazing. After only the one experience of what sex was and how it felt, this was.. he wasn’t aware something like this could feel so good. And that it was Dean doing it to him, took it to another level entirely.

Dean finally pulls back and crawls back over him to lick over his neck that’s slopped downwards because he can’t bear to lift it anymore. Without asking or even another word, he lines up and pushes past his wet hole. Cas scratches at the ground and hisses at the fullness stretching him.

“I know. Sorry, Cas. It’ll get better.” Dean rubs the small of his back under the hoodie while kissing his shoulder.

Even if it hurts.. it’s worth it. To have Dean like this, enjoying him, he can bear the pain. 

His hips move in tiny thrusts and after a few tense minutes, Dean starts pushing deeper and he hits something amazing inside him that causes him to cry out. Not in pain this time. 

“Yeah, Cas. Make that sound again for me.”

He does as Dean grabs his hips and yanks him back towards him while thrusting at the same time.

“No one else is gonna touch you.” He picks up speed so Cas falls to his forearms, taking each surge forward. “You got that?” Dean twists his fingers in his dark messy hair and pulls him up by it.

“Yes.” He sighs and it sounds kind of desperate.

Dean uses his grip to pull his head to the side and bites down on his neck, leaving angry red teeth marks. Castiel’s breath hitches as Dean holds him up with one arm around his chest and the other in his hair, pounding into him with quick, steady movements. 

“Ready for me, Cas? I’m gonna tie us tight and everyone will smell me all over you. So they’ll know you’re mine.”

“Yes, please Dean.” He mumbles with eyes shut, not even caring it doesn’t make any sense anymore. All it takes is Dean reaching down to squeeze his leaking cock and ramming into him so hard they both fall forward, then he makes a surprised yell. "Take it, Cas." Dean growls, sinking his teeth into his neck while he stills above him, pumping his seed inside him as Cas covers the ground below. They shake together, riding the aftershocks of Dean twitching inside him.

After a while, he pulls Castiel down so they lay on their sides together like spoons. Feeling sluggish, Cas pulls up the back of his jeans and tries to steady his breathing. Dean doesn’t say anything for a long time so he just stares out at the trees with wide eyes trying to figure out what he’s going to say once Dean is himself again. The endorphins are fading and now the panic of how Dean will handle knowing what they just did is choking him.

“Cas?”

He doesn’t answer. Dean will hate him. He should have fought him harder. He didn’t realize what he was doing. Dread and anxiety roll around his mind and make him nauseous.

“Cas!”

His shoulder is yanked so that he turns over to see a stone-faced Dean. He knows immediately this is the real Dean. The happy, playful version is gone. This is it. Now he will send him away again. Or fight him. Maybe both.

“Are you okay?!”

“I’m.. I’m so sorry, Dean.”

“What?” Dean touches the side of his neck where he’d bitten him and winces for him. “Christ, I’m the one who’s sorry. Are you..” He glances down at his own open pants and hikes them up, looking flustered. “Are you alright?”

“Yes..”

“I didn’t mean to..”

“I know.” Castiel says, pushing up to a sitting position and hunching in on himself. “I’ll leave as soon as we get back.”

“You don’t have to- look I’m… I know I freakin’ attacked you and I just-”

“Dean, the only thing I did not enjoy was knowing you would not have wanted this.”

There’s silence between them and he turns away so he doesn’t have to see the confusion and regret on Dean’s face. He’s about to get up and just start walking back when he hears a tentative, “I didn’t exactly not want it.”

Castiel takes a breath. Then another. “You are not angry with me, then?”

Dean shifts until he’s in front of his line of sight and says, “I remember everything. So.. it’s kinda hard to be pissed at you when I was basically humping your leg.”

Relief and a kind of giddy feeling starting in his stomach sweeps through him. “Do you remember saying that you thought about us.. together?”

Dean sighs and scrunches his face in embarrassment. “Maybe.”

“And you thought about licking me.”

Smirking now, Dean ducks his head. “Did I say that?”

Castiel nods, gravely. “And me licking you, too.”

“Yeah well I also remember saying I wanted to knot you..” Dean trails off as if he was making a joke but then realized the gravity of what they’d just done. He takes a minute to stare at Cas’ mouth and asks, “You really okay?”

Impulsively, Castiel leans forward to catch Dean’s lips. He moans low and cups the side of Cas’ face to keep him close so it deepens. After a few breathless seconds, he pulls back to grin. “Really okay.” It falters when he makes himself say, “I still have to leave. Nothing’s changed.” 

“You can’t leave. You smell like me remember? I’ve ruined you for all others.” 

Cas frowns back at him. 

“Seriously, stay. We’ll figure it out. I fucked up by letting you go.”

After a moment, Castiel smiles shyly and nods. Dean knocks him down and kisses him enthusiastically. 

“Dean, I hardly notice any difference between canine you and you you.”

“Woof, woof.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually seen this episode yet but I liked the idea so here you go. A fun little smutty story. Hope you enjoyed it. (o:`,


End file.
